


Beech Hill Museum Newsletter

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Nancy Drew Newsletters [1]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a newsletter I wrote based on the sixth Nancy Drew game, Secret of the Scarlet Hand. Beware: Here be spoilers. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mayan Exhibit Opens Soon

The Beech Hill Museum Newsletter  
MAYAN EXHIBIT OPENS SOON  
Washington DC’s very own Beech Hill Museum will soon open an exhibit on the Mayan culture.  
The exhibit will feature a three–story temple with quizzes and games, artifacts from Mexico and Central America including a rare jade carving of King Pacal, and a garden featuring a monolith recently excavated near Palenque, Mexico.


	2. Ancient Mayan Artifact Stolen

The Beech Hill Museum Newsletter  
ANCIENT MAYAN ARTIFACT STOLEN  
A rare jade King Pacal  
carving was stolen from the Beech Hill Museum in Northeast Washington DC. Police have taken samples for analysis at the crime lab.  
Other evidence was found by teen super sleuth Nancy Drew. There was a paper with a red handprint and glyphs translating to “the Magician suffers yellow death.” This paper may connect similar thefts in Topeka, Kansas, and in New Mexico.  
According to Joanna Riggs, the museum’s curator, she and the Board of Directors (BOD) need to get a move on the insurance claim.  
Franklin Rose of the BOD needs Detective Drew to investigate.  
Alejandro del Rio, the attaché at the DC Mexican Consulate, was running late to return papers about Beech Hill’s loan of a rare monolith. Assuming a wire was tripped, he kept going.  
Taylor Sinclair, a local art dealer, was worried about the museum being robbed of something by the red-handed thief. He was in the building at the time of theft.  
More updates are going to be in following stories and/or newsletters.


	3. Epigrapher Falls Off Temple

The Beech Hill Museum Newsletter  
EPIGRAPHER FALLS OFF TEMPLE  
Henrik van der Hune, the epigrapher at the Beech Hill museum, fell off the Mayan Temple exhibit at the museum. The source of the fall was unknown. This has been another loss for the museum, after the Pacal carving theft.  
Since no family can be contacted, 18–year–old super sleuth Nancy Drew will be helping Van der Hune recover his memory.  
At the Eleanor Roosevelt Memorial Hospital, the epigrapher is taking mind recovery sessions, although he doesn’t have full amnesia. Too much strenuous thinking may cause giddiness, headaches, and other similar problems, including a meltdown if there is too much stress.  
More updates are coming.


	4. Epigrapher is Pacal Thief

The Beech Hill Museum Newsletter  
EPIGRAPHER IS PACAL THIEF  
Henrik van der Hune, the Beech Hill museum’s epigrapher, recently had a bad conk on the head.  
After a bit of mind recovery, he admits to stealing the King Pacal carving from the museum. He stole it to “protect it from another person who has a very devious plot.” He would not reveal this plot.  
According to the epigrapher, he made the handprint, consisting of mercuric sulfide, and wrote the glyphs, reading “the Fool suffers yellow death,” not “the Magician.”  
Evidence found by Nancy Drew hints that the plot may deal with the monolith recently acquired by the museum.  
More related information to follow.


	5. More than Meets the Eye

The Beech Hill Museum Newsletter  
MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE  
According to the epigrapher at the Beech Hill museum, Henrik van der Hune, there is more to the Pacal carving theft.  
A devious plot has been made by someone desperate to break open the monolith recently acquired by the museum.  
The monolith, according to the notes on Van der Hune’s ZEA disk, is the tomb of the Whisperer of Silent Secrets, the scribe of King Pacal. The tomb also kept in the secrets that would have been discovered otherwise.  
The monolith is also said to have a mechanism within this mechanism to let out the Whisperer’s soul as well as being able to be opened from the outside.  
The six keys to open the tomb, thought to fit in a cube, were scattered throughout the Mayan world to keep the monolith “tomb” from being opened.  
Van der Hune was trying to acquire all of the keys first. The Pacal carving was said to be one of these keys.  
More information to come.


End file.
